<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars in the Mirror by enby0angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734178">Scars in the Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel'>enby0angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaObi Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, KakaObi Week 2020, Love Poem, M/M, Poetry, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We spent so long fighting that we didn't see<br/>That we'd end up here, inevitably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KakaObi Week Day 6: Scars</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaObi Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaObi Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scars in the Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I LOVE WRITING POETRY. SUE ME.</p>
<p>This isn't going to be the only poem I write for this challenge! I love poetry too much not to write some more.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can’t look in mirrors, not anymore;</p>
<p>I can’t stand the horrible scars of war.</p>
<p>Looking in a mirror makes everything real -</p>
<p>I don’t want it to be. I don’t want to feel.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>I look at my face and can only see you</p>
<p>And how I made your worst nightmare come true.</p>
<p>I still remember your face when you turned around</p>
<p>And saw that rock coming down<br/>                                                  down<br/>                                                          down</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>My body was crushed, but so was your soul</p>
<p>And nothing could be done as darkness swallowed us whole.</p>
<p>You broke my heart and I broke yours too,</p>
<p>Yet somehow every road takes me back to you.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>We spent so long fighting that we didn’t see</p>
<p>That we’d end up here, inevitably.</p>
<p>In the end, I don’t think there was ever a chance</p>
<p>That my heart would end up anywhere but your hands.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Somehow you know when I can’t stand to look;</p>
<p>Somehow, to you, I am an open book.</p>
<p>You kiss all of my scars and take care of my heart,</p>
<p>Even though it has been broken, smothered, and torn apart.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>You remind me that my scars just show I’ve survived;</p>
<p>With you, I feel like spring has finally arrived.</p>
<p>Our scars are so different though our eyes are the same,</p>
<p>And everything fades away when you say my name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>